Gin Gini & Bourbon
by IsisIsabella
Summary: Elena Gilbert was trained how to kill vampires, not how to trust them. Then again, maybe she shouldn't have trusted Damon Salvatore. Delena, Rated M, OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIESELOT! Oh, what a dedication.**

**Storyline: Elena Gilbert was taught how to kill vampires, not how to trust them. Then again, maybe she shouldn't have trusted Damon Salvatore.**

**Hey guys, this is something new I'm trying. Could be a oneshot, could be more. It's all up to you, just click that button down there. Yes, the one that says review! But maybe you should read first; don't take my word for it! Enjoy!**

* * *

**In which we get acquainted with Gin Gini**

"We never spend any time together anymore!" I was having a fight with my soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend. Again.

"Matt, I'm very sorry, but my dad really needed my help with something." Why was I even still trying to make up excuses? Maybe another one would work better: 'The dog ate…' -'The dog ate what, Elena?' –'You don't have a dog, Elena!' Oh crap. Stupid inner monologue.

"That's a lie! I just saw your father, he was helping pastor Dan in the church." He was raising his voice now, which I did not particularly appreciate. Oh fuck the euphemisms, I hated it, it reminded me of… "You know what, Elena, I don't understand why you're still with me. You obviously don't want to spend time with me, you're always off on some job for your parents or weird alcoholic uncle Alaric!" I scoffed at him and crossed my arms defensively.

"Well then, maybe I shouldn't be with you anymore, Matt. Glad we sorted that out!" I huffed and spun on my heel theatrically, only to bump into a very hard and very cold… chest.

"I'm sorry." I muttered and tried to get past the guy in a less intrusive manner. You know, without attempting to walk _through_ him.

"Wait. Are you alright?" He drawled easily. I looked up into his eyes and winced visibly. He was absolutely too good-looking to be good news. Trouble does tend to follow me around.

"I'm fine." Only one way to find out. I'm a strong supporter of the practical approach. "I just had a huge fight with my boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend." I corrected myself, shaking my head sadly.

"Well, his loss, obviously." He grinned lazily. "Can I buy you a drink, miss.." I was not about to give him my last name anytime soon.

"Oh, right. I'm Elena." I stuck out my hand. He eyed me curiously and raised an eyebrow. He took my hand in his before pressing a lingering kiss on it, keeping eye contact the whole time. It was one of the most erotic experiences in my existence.

I'm screwed.

"It's nice to meet you, Elena." It was as if he pronounced the syllables separately, yet with an emphasis on the two last ones. E-_le-_n_a._ He seemed to size me up and winked at me. "My name is Damon Salvatore." He ordered our drinks with a flick of his hand, without removing his piercing stare from my face. He was smooth. Very smooth for a human being. Then again, maybe he was just a slick… asshole.

"You wanna talk about it?" He cocked an eyebrow at his own question. He had very nice eyes. Could that colour be natural?

"Wh-what?" I stuttered as he stared at me relentlessly, but I quickly composed myself after that. "No, not really. Thanks for the drink." He nodded seriously and finally looked down as I took a long sip. I put my hand over my mouth, unable to suppress a smile.

"This is really good! What is it?"

"Gin Gini." He replied curtly, making me snort.

"That sounds more like the name of a playboy bunny." I joked, making him crack a smile. I felt oddly proud of that.

"Don't hate!" He wagged his finger at me. "You like it." He clinked his glass against mine and downed the whole thing.

"What are you having?" I asked curiously. It surprised me that I actually found this stranger interesting, while all of my natural instincts screamed at me to run away, like _five minutes ago_.

"Bourbon." He smirked and ordered us drinks again, without asking me a thing. Hm, didn't like that arrogance after all.

"Okay. So you're hot, classy and smooth. What the hell are you doing in Mystic Falls?" Damn, alcohol definitely eliminated my verbal filter.

"I'm here for the healthy air." I arched an eyebrow and starting gulping down my second drink. "And for the sunshine of course." I almost choked at that, but managed to send the alcohol down my throat, not up again. Was he testing me?

"I know right?! It's so awesome here!" I did my best bubbly-blonde Caroline impression to avoid suspicion. He seemed disappointed for a second, but then turned the charm back on immediately.

"So you think I'm hot?" He grinned smugly. I averted my eyes, trying to come up with a witty reply. Fail. I shrugged non-committedly and said something like 'meh'. He laughed at my shy and sheepish reaction.

"We'll get back to that." He sent me a delicious –no- salacious wink. "Are you going off to college soon?" Considering my situation and my position in society, this was a loaded question for me. I had to clear my throat twice before being able to reply in a cool and aloof manner.

"Yeah. And I'm kinda glad to get out of here and see the world. But at the same time, I feel as if I am tied to this place, kinda like my destiny." He gazed at me wistfully. "I don't know." I shook my head. "That probably sounds very weird." He seemed to snap out of his reverie.

"No, not at all actually." He grimaced gloomily. "I know exactly what you mean." We kinda kept staring at our drinks, lost in our own thoughts, until I noticed Matt looming out of the corner of my eye.

"Listen, I gotta go." I panicked slightly and gathered my jacket and purse.

"What's wrong? Is it that guy?" He asked, tense suddenly, and nodded his head at Matt.

"He's my ex." I gave myself extra points for my convincing performance.

"Let's go then." He ushered me out of the door and led me into the back alley. Figures. What is it with those guys and… my breathing hitched when I finally realized he had me caged in against the wall. I swallowed visibly. I wasn't scared at all, it felt strangely comforting.

"I wonder what I'm going to do with you." His ring finger travelled over my jaw slowly, down to my right clavicle. "I had noticed you before. You're pretty feisty when you're angry. I like it." I didn't feel his breath on my face as he spoke, confirming my earlier suspicions.

"So wh-what are you going to do with me?" Look at me, all doe-eyed damsel in distress.

"Well… Elena Gilbert." My eyes went wide open at that revelation. He knew? "I've seen you _before_ before. Founders' Family. You're quite special, aren't you?" His hand was resting on my hip and I was trying very hard to ignore how wonderful that felt. "I have no particular grudge against you or your family and I understand someone is keeping this city safe, so I will let you go." He took one step back and made a gallant gesture. He was letting me go? I was afraid my mouth was still open and birds had already made their nests in it by now.

Was I mistaken this time?

I brushed my hair behind my ears and stood on my tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight then, Damon. It was nice meeting you." And as I pulled back, I could feel him snap. He shoved me against the wall and heaved noisily. Almost like a growl.

"Why did you have to do that darling? You could've walked away." He looked up at me and I finally saw that he was vamped out. I sighed silently. Of course, the gorgeous charming ones are always vampires. He stared into my eyes intensely and drawled in a sultry, yet commanding voice that I shouldn't be afraid of him. Oh, he was compelling me! Or trying to. I was resistant to it, thanks to my heritage. "I need you to run to your car as fast as you can and drive home." I blinked at his widening pupils incredulously and took a minute to catch my breath.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen." I grabbed him firmly by the shoulders and kneeled him in a particularly sensitive spot. I pulled my stake out of my purse swiftly when he got a chance to get up. He dusted himself off and starting laughing loudly. His face looked human again.

"The slayer is a _girl?_" He exclaimed merrily. "This is priceless. I gotta tell Stefan." He seemed to ponder about this. "Or no, I won't." He laughed again. I hated that I did not hate the sound of his laugh. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna fight you." He waved at me.

"I'm not worried. You should be." I launched myself forward and blocked his first attack.

"Listen, hon." He grabbed my wrists and smashed my knuckles together. "Why don't you do yourself a favour and …" I knocked my head against his, making him lose his balance effectively. "Ouch." He fingered his forehead gently. "What's wrong with you?"

"You weren't going to feed on me?" I tapped my foot impatiently, with the stake still securely in my right hand.

"Probably would have." He admits, shrugging. "But you would have _enjoyed_ it." He gave me a cocky smirk.

"I'm –trying-to-fight-you!" I said between punches, which he blocked. Although the last one did make him stagger backwards.

"I thought you'd be taller. Burly." He looked me up and down again with a sexy leer. A sexy leer? Jesus, Elena, get it together, this is not _Fifty shades of Grey._

"Stop that."

"What?" He questioned, faux innocent. I had to get out of here.

"Looking at me like that…" I trailed off helplessly.

"Like what?" He grinned because he knew exactly what I was referring to.

"Like you want to ravish me." I threw my hands in the air in exasperation, accidentally dropping my stake. He rushed over to me, on vamp speed.

"Now that's the best suggestion you have made all night." I felt my breathing speed up again as he guided me to that God damn wall - again. I swear to God that I'm breaking that thing down tomorrow. "You know.." His hand traced the hem of my shirt. "I lied earlier. I wasn't going to drink from you… Yet." I scoffed loudly at his statement.

"Well of course I _wanted _to, but I want something more…" His voice lowered… too many pitches, making me sweat. "… is to seduce you." I giggled queasily in response.

"Yeah. Sure. Good luck with that." I pushed him out of the way forcefully.

"Thank you! I will die trying, fair Elena!" He clamoured with great flourish.

"Really?" I turned to him as I picked up my stake to distract him. "Start practising then." I reached in my coat pocket and threw three darts poised in vervain at him. I bent over him and put my heel on his throat.

"If you want to bother anyone, bother me. Leave these people alone. You do not compel them, you do not use them, you do not feed on them unless you have their real permission." I pressed my heel through his chin. "Got it?" He suddenly jumped up and pinned me to the ground in a split second.

"I'm looking forward to it." He bit my ear lightly and sauntered off.

Dick.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I'll give this story a try, so I hope you guys do too. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to TVD or BtVS, please do not take my most prized possessions away from me.**

* * *

"_Katherine! Don't you dare quit me!" He yells at me, rather un-gentlemanly I must say. I gather up my skirts and dart off into the woods. I know he will follow me and then I will…_

_The image of Damon in 19__th__ century clothing gradually disappears and is replaced by something… my skin. His tongue._

_His tongue on my skin doesn't tickle, it only arouses me more._

"_Are you sure?" He asks softly, his blue eyes a shade darker than usual. I hum contently as his long fingers push down the straps of my bra._

"_Elena?" What? Just continue…_

"_Elena?" Why are you shaking my shoulder now?_

"Elena!" I opened my eyes reluctantly. I was so ready to take down this unwelcome assailant.

"Unwelcome assailant?" My younger brother chuckled. Crap, I was talking out loud again.

"Yes, you are an assailant of my sleep! Sleep-assailant!" I retorted lamely.

"Oh yeah, it seemed like you were enjoying yourself there, humming and writhing in your sleep." My eyes widened for an instant, but then I noticed he was just messing with me.

"Gross, Jer!" I hit him with a pillow. "What are you doing in my room anyway?" I glared at him as he purposefully walked out of my room with my pillow under his arm as a response. I got out of bed, ready to pounce on him.

"You're supposed to help Caroline, remember? Decade dance?" He shouted as he trudged down the stairs.

Oh fuckity fuck. Ever since I quit the cheerleading team (let's just say it was because of incompatibility issues), Caroline had been nagging me to do more extracurricular activities with her and Bonnie in order to get some, I quote, 'girl-qualitime'. I couldn't deny it was incredibly nice of her to make an effort to maintain the unlikely friendship we three had, but it was also driving me batshit-up-the-wall crazy.

Speaking of up the wall! I had been dreaming about that guy. It wasn't completely realistic though, I bet he wouldn't be as gentle. He would have torn my brastraps with his teeth and then –Jesus fuck, Elena, focus! I tried to ban Pervelena from my thoughts and wondered if I would tell Dad about him. Or maybe Alaric? The fact remained that Damon didn't actually do me any harm. _Because he wanted to seduce you, you idiot_, I reminded myself. Still, I was convinced he must have attacked other people. If not in Mystic Falls, surely in another town. I had to do something about him. _Yes_, Pervelena snickered, _you should do _him. I groaned at my innocent-looking reflection and put a freshly sharpened wooden stake in my backpack before hopping downstairs.

* * *

"Elena! Finally!" Care shouted at me the minute I walked in the gym. "Bonnie has been here for ages!" I sent Bonnie my best 'you-traitor-we-made-a-deal-to-arrive-both-at-11-i n-order-to-avoid-more-Careness' glare.

"So sorry Care, I…" I really needed a good excuse right now. My thoughts flashed back to yesterday's fight with Matt.

"You're lucky I found someone to help!"

"Menstrual cramps!" I blurted out at the exact moment the main character of my dream walked in.

"Ew Elena." Care scrunched up her nose. "Anyway, this is Damon!" At least he used his own name.

"What the fuck?" I voiced my thoughts immediately, which made Caroline's head snap up to me.

"We met at a bar yesterday." Damon casually draped his arm around Care's waist and bit her earlobe slightly after whispering something in her ear.

"Oooooh! Super!" She clapped her hands excitedly and left me with him. That was bizarre to say the least, as Caroline is usually pretty clingy and curious.

"So…" He saunters over to me.

"What?" I snapped at him. "Are you a student now?" He let out a rich laugh and smirked at me.

"I'm flattered you think I look young enough to be a high-school student, Elena." How did he manage to make my name sound like a double-entendre?

"No, that's ridiculous." I scoffed as he bent down slowly to tie his shoelace. His shoelace? He doesn't have shoelaces in those sturdy black boots. Sexy black boots.

"You're not having cramps." He rose slowly, giving me a once-over. Again.

"Wh-" I huffed indignantly but shut up as he moved closer to whisper in my ear:

"I would have smelled it." I punched him in the shoulder roughly which made him stumble backwards.

"That is beyond gross."

"It is also beyond gross to have sex dreams about strangers, isn't it?" He didn't await my reply and joined Caroline by the bleachers.

Well that was pathetic.

I was watching them. Well more like… spying on them. I couldn't help that my slayer instincts were kicking in because there was definitely something off about Caroline when she was around Damon. Why did I let him live again? I simply had to see the good in everyone. Every_thing_? Anyway, it was completely ridiculous. My mom said it was my biggest strength, but my trainer Alaric called it my biggest weakness.

I missed my parents. They were on some fact-finding mission in Ohio (of all places). They didn't tell me more and I wasn't allowed to contact them, but they called Jer and I once in a while to assure us that they were still safe. I could say I was worried to death, but they did these things regularly, so I didn't actually lose my appetite over it. Although I did find that my heartbeat slowed down a great deal when they finally got home.

I snapped out of my train of thoughts when I noticed that Damon was leaving and quickly made my way over to Caroline.

"Hey Care, listen…"

"Oh Elena, if you don't feel well, you really shouldn't be here. You could be contagious." She giggled at her own joke. "Seriously though, I read this article about nuns who eventually all had their periods at the same time because they lived together!" To say I was flabbergasted was probably an understatement. Aside from this totally random piece of information, Caroline had read. An article.

"Hey, I read!" She exclaimed flippantly.

"Yeah sure. Interesting! Anyway, I was wondering how you met Damon!" I tried to sound interested and perky.

"You know, I don't remember that well. But he's so great!" She gushed and loosened the yellow scarf around her neck slightly, revealing two parallel puncture wounds.

_You've got to be kidding me_. _He wouldn't dare_. _Right under my nose._

And that's when I realized that was exactly something he would do. I counted up to three slowly and asked Caroline if she could take off her incredibly pretty scarf for me.

"I would really like one! Can I try it on?" I reached out to her, but she slapped my hand away.. Shocked at her aggressive reaction, I retreated my hand. When I looked at her hesitantly, I noticed her eyes reflected my obvious distress.

"I am so sorry! I don't know why I did that. I just need to keep my neck covered. I don't know why I did that!"

I did. Nice. Not only had he most certainly bitten her, he had also compelled her. Such a charmer.

"Hey, it's okay!" I smiled at her soothingly and I playfully tugged at her ponytail. "Do you know where Damon lives?"

"Yeah sure, he lives at the old Salvatore boarding house." She was all smiles again, there were no longer any signs of anguish or doubt. Yup, compelled. God, I hoped he hadn't screwed her up too much. Just thinking about what he could have made her do made my blood boil.

"Thanks. I think I'll head home." I placed my hands over my stomach protectively. "It really hurts." She nodded. "Could you come over later? I mean, I could really use a sleepover to repress the pain." And I will also put you on vervain, I rhymed cleverly. "And ask Bonnie too!" I yelled before exiting the gym.

By the time I arrived at the boarding house, I was beyond angry. I was livid because of what he had done to my friend.

"Open up!" I knocked on the door. Well, more like 'pounded violently.' "I know you're in there, bloodsucker! Let me in!" No answer. "Fine! You know I don't need an invitation, so this shouldn't surprise you!" I kicked the door in and stepped right in. I craned my neck to the right and… something wasn't right here. I felt someone behind me, so I reached out and pulled him down.

"Hey?" A boy with blue eyes and messy light brown hair squeaked. I put my knee over his throat to keep him forced to the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" I was a bit more polite usually, but I was in a mood today. A murderous mood.

"May I remind you that you are in my house. I already have a fair notion of who you are." He looked pointedly at the stake I had unconsciously retracted from my pocket.

"Ugh." I groaned, releasing him. "I'm sorry, but some Salvatore guy has really _inconvenienced_ me and I would like to kill him now." I looked him up and down. "Now who are you?"

"Stefan Salvatore." He didn't lose the grave expression on his face, but I swear I could see the corners of his mouth lifting up a bit.

"There's _two_ of you?" I gawked at him incredulously. I couldn't help but chuckle and offer my hand to him, wondering what he would do. He just shook it. "Well, colour me surprised. Especially since you seem to have some manners." Although a handshake was less riveting than a kiss pressed on my hand. When Damon did that, it was so… sensual. _Oh shut up, Pervelena_!

"You wound me!" My head whipped in the direction of the voice.

"You useless, piece-of-shit, rude, arrogant, misogynistic prick!" I growled, stalking over to Damon.

"You forgot 'ruggedly handsome'." He quipped with that everlasting smug grin plastered on his face.

"No, I forgot 'dead man'. And don't even try to make a joke about you already being dead." I held up my finger at him when he wanted to speak. I heard someone clear his throat behind me. Right, Stefan. When I turned around he was staring at me. I was waiting for him to start talking, but he just kept on ogling me blatantly. Rather off-putting.

"I'm sorry, am I wearing something of yours?" I asked slowly.

"No… no no." He seemed to snap out of his stupor when Damon gave him a pointed look. What was that all about?

"Bye." I waved at him, hoping he would get the message and leave already. Thank God he did.

"Don't forget to say hi to Peter Rabbit and Bambi for me, brother!" Damon yelled after his weird brother. He shifted his attention to me. "And what can I do for you, fair Elena?"

"We need to talk." I replied tersely.

"Well, I'm sure we'll find many interesting topics to discuss. I would suggest…"

"Oh no, I'm sorry." I interrupted him quickly. "I didn't really mean 'we need to talk' as in 'you participate', honey." I tilted my head to the left with a patronising look. "I talk, you listen." I stepped forward and snapped his neck in one swift move.

When his even more than usual lifeless body fell to the floor with a thud, it was the most satisfying sound I had heard in a while.

**A/N: Haha, I'm sorry, I'm probably channelling Vampelena a bit more than season 1-3 boring Elena, but you gotta admit, she's just more fun! I hope you liked it, hope you thought it was funny. Please let me know what you think, where do you see this story go (more Stefan? Introduce Klaus?) or just whatever you like.**

**Cheers!**


End file.
